Redeem
by Sir CriminalMInds
Summary: Hiccup in his own way was mysterious he was a oddball who only talked unless spoken to did his chores and made magnificent weapon's but Hiccup does something that displeases the Gods and has to start his life over again has the village. Screw to redeem his himself but has he tries to redeem hisself he finds love for and certain blue-eyed blonde headed shieldmaiden


_Hiccup was now 17 6"3 and physical built like a swimmer his eyes were still the same rainbow colored his hair reached now up to his neck with long bangs that covered his left eyes his jawline had little stubs of peached colored hair on it but he still had his baby fat cheeks all-in-all he was very attractive. Over the years the young Haddock boy grew to be an excellent sword fighter and could beat everyone but his feisty little shieldmaiden. Astrid grew over the past years lean muscles but a physique body that had many men turning heads when ever she walked by. She was still the best axe thrower on Berk and still the toughest. Hiccup was on his way to the forge to make him a new sword when he was tackled by one drunken Gobber ran into him. Hiccup was on the ground irritated with his mentor to no end but soon got over it was he he saw the playful glint in Gobber's eyes, he calmed down. Hiccup and Gobber laughed and hiccup picked his self up and walked into the forge after Gobber. Hiccup began to light up the light in the fire that helped melt and bend the metal. Hiccup began to work on the sword that could ignited when a button was pushed on the handle. Hiccup was attacked for the second that day but this time he liked this tackle considered it was his feisty shield maiden on top of him and not a hairless ape he turned around and looked at the blonde that was standing in front of himhe stood up and hugged her before going back to work. "What'cha doing Hiccy I was looking for you all over Berk until I realized you would be in here so why are you in here?" Hiccup blushed at the apparently new nickname for him and shook his head has he lightly chuckled at how foolish he was being over a silly name _

_"If you must know Ast it's a flaming sword and it was supposed to be a surprise so please stay quiet you blood demon". Hiccup was only playing with the last part but soon realized her murderous look she had and began to run towards his backroom to hop out of the room. He made it before she landed the punch at the side of his head failing to realize the playful smirk she had on her face the entire time. Hiccup hopped out of the window and ran to the Hofferson Household and hide behind his ma. Astrid came running thru the door a few minutes after knowing exactly where he found him behind his mother she found it funny how just yesterday he said he would "never go running to his mommy" yeah well here he is right now. She approached Valka with a innocent smile and went around her and went straight to tackling the taller Viking and began to hit him has he thought it was necessary to cover his "beautiful face". Astrid ram her fist into his chest for an few minutes before he decided to pressure point her making it hard for her to move and sliding from under her and laughing at the trouble she was in and how hard she was trying after laughing for a few more seconds he did exactly what he did to her allowing her to move her body she jumped up and prepared to punch him but he distracted her by kissing her on the cheek and running out the house. Valka and watched the entire thing with a smile that they agreed on something "my future son-in-law/daughter-in-law" they both ended up laughing has knowing what the other was thinking they laughed harder when the saw Astrid with a very tomato like blush on her face. Astrid ran after Hiccup to catch up with him when she found ruffnut flirting with him outside her door. She ran up to her peached headed friend and hooked their arms together clearly telling Ruffnut that he was hers. Hiccup saw it has getting the other blonde away from him cheekily smiling at Astrid. Ruffnut got the hint and quickly went to go torment her brother. Astrid unhooked her arm from Hiccup and smiled at him. "Thank you M'lady he bows down and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek, he leaves with a wave t go hang-out with Snoutlout . Astrid goes to find Ruff when she sees her 3ft away hanging her brother upside down for a human piñata. _


End file.
